


Cinderello: A SonAmy Story

by MrsLuigiVargas



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cinderella Elements, F/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLuigiVargas/pseuds/MrsLuigiVargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Sonic has been the slave of his stepfather, Dr. Robotnik, who has Sonic’s stepbrothers on his side.  Everything changes when the household gets a letter…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Hey, you missed some spots, idiot.”  
“Hurry up; you _still_ have to clean my room!”  
“What’s wrong, did you wake up today with two left feet?”  
Sonic grit his teeth as he continued to scrub his – no their – “humble” home. In reality, it was an only “slightly” expensive cottage. His “father” seemed to be a very rich man. Not that it mattered; it wasn’t as if he got to experience any of the wealth anyway. His self-centered “brothers,” Shadow and Silver, got all of the cool stuff while Sonic had these old and dirty rags and hand-me-downs to wear. ‘Splendid…’


	2. Chapter 1

It was another day, another large set of chores for Sonic the Hedgehog as he sped around the house trying to earn some extra free time for himself. In the back of his mind though, he knew that his efforts would be in vain. His only free time would be for about 1 hour on Sundays, like it has always been, if he could finish preparing lunch fast enough (which was highly unlikely; these people EAT). This is one of the things that his stepfather, Dr. Robotnik (or Eggman, as Sonic called him in his _journal_ ) told him when he first arrived at the then-promising house. 

\---

“Shadow, Silver, I have a very interesting tidbit of information for you,” Robotnik reported, tossing an envelope sporting an elaborately designed seal on one of the very few empty spaces on the dinner table. Shadow and Silver quickly started to fight over who should open the envelope and read the letter.  
Robotnik sweatdropped. “ _I_ have the letter you idiots!”  
The quarreling brothers froze, and then sat down in their respective seats, pretending nothing had happened. Sonic however, was trying to hold in his laughter from his spot in front of the stove.  
“Ouch!” The blue blur turned to find out what made impact with the back of his head. It was a chicken bone, scraped clean.  
“Hurry up with the meal!” a muffled voice roared. ‘Probably Eggman,’ Sonic presumed with a grimace as he delivered the freshly made food to the dining table.  
“So, how about that letter?” Sonic asked as he returned to the kitchen.  
“Nobody asked _you_ ,” Shadow growled, but nevertheless Robotnik held up the letter to his face to read.  
“Well, what does it say?” Silver impatiently inquired.  
Robotnik flashed a wicked grin. “Apparently it is an invitation to a ball. King Chris and Queen Helen, the fair rulers of our land, desire a reasonable suitor for their lovely daughter, Amy Rose.”  
At the mention of the princess’s name, Shadow and Silver donned dreamy eyes and faraway looks on their faces, no doubt thinking the same thing about the girl.  
Shadow abruptly raised his fist. “I declare that we are attending this ball!”  
“Yeah!” Silver agreed.  
Just then, Sonic emerged from the kitchen, juggling two serving dishes in his hands. He had overheard their conversation, and as he rested the scrumptious-looking desserts on the table, he commented, “Sweet. Can I go too?”  
All became silent as everyone in the room’s eyes locked on Sonic. Sonic glanced up at Shadow and Silver’s blank facial expressions, and Robotnik’s smirking face. “What?” Sonic asked, thoroughly confused. “It was just a question, jeez.” All of a sudden, Shadow and Silver erupted wildly into laughter. Startled, Sonic’s eyes whizzed around the room before settling on Robotnik’s ever-growing smirk. Sonic also observed a twinkle in the human’s eyes. “What?” Sonic implored, exasperated. “What’s so funny?”  
Robotnik turned to Sonic’s other brothers. “Would you boys be so kind as to depart in order for Cinderello and me to have a private discussion? You both have already finished your meals, and perhaps it is in your best interests to make preparations for the big day.”  
Shadow smirked. “Of course, Doctor.”  
“Yeah Shadow, let’s go!” Silver exclaimed with an uncharacteristically substantial amount of enthusiasm. He seized Shadow’s arm and dragged him from the room, Shadow protesting all the way.  
Robotnik watched them leave with amusement, and then, dropping his smirk, turned to Sonic. “No.”  
Sonic blinked. “No what-“  
“No, you cannot attend the ball.”  
“Oh,” Sonic said. Than his brain caught up with him. “Wait, what? Why not?”  
“Because you cannot.”  
“But I want to.”  
“Do you seriously believe I am going to allow you to go to such an event wearing such degrading clothing?”  
“Then get me some better clothes!”  
“You don’t deserve better clothes!”  
“Yes I do!”  
“No you don’t!”  
“Yes I do!”  
“No you don’t!”  
“Yes I do!”  
“No you don’t!”  
Sonic and Dr. Robotnik stared each other down for a long time. In fact, their glares were so intense that guaranteed that if anything was placed between their gazes, it would most likely spontaneously combust.  
It was Sonic who finally turned around, facing the kitchen. “Fine, have it your way, _Eggman_ ,” he muttered, and he proceeded to clean the table, wash and dry the dishes, and rush up to his room in five seconds flat, leaving a blinking Robotnik still sitting at the table.  


\---

A long time ago, when Sonic was just a toddler, his mother died. In her will, it stated that Sonic was to be entrusted with her greatest treasure: an emerald pin. It was special mostly because it glows a radiant sky blue. Sonic had guarded it with his life, which resulted in him being carted off to three different orphanages, and it stayed with him even through the start of his horrid life at Dr.Robotn-no, _Eggman’s_ place when he was eight. No one else knew of the pin; if Silver or Shadow or Eggman found out about it they would surely take it away under the claim that it was ‘too good for him,’ and then sell it, as it looked extremely expensive. Sonic did not want that to happen, as the emerald pin was his comfort; the only thing keeping him sane. Actually, right now he was using his comforting glow to keep himself from doing something drastic, like bursting into tears or something. While sitting on his “bed” (a huge, scratchy bag full of straw) in his bedroom (aka the attic), Sonic felt all of his earlier agitation and frustration and sadness gradually be washed away, and a form of tranquility take its place.  
As Sonic was finally able to close his eyes in relaxation for the first time in about two weeks, his ears detected the sound of someone ascending the ladder that linked the ground floor and his room together. He quickly clenched his fist around the pin, ignoring the way it stabbed his skin, and situated his leg so it covered his fist. Sonic watched apprehensively as Eggman’s bald head peeked through the opened floor hatch. His thick glasses found Sonic’s emerald eyes as the two engaged in another stare down. However, this one was different. Sonic began to feel wary as he realized that Eggman’s stare was…just that. A stare. A blank stare that seemed to have no emotion behind it.  
Just as Sonic was contemplating jumping out the window, Eggman abruptly ducked his head and slid his obese self back down the ladder. Upon his retreat, Sonic sighed in relief and collapsed, landing on his side on his bed. For extra precautions, he placed his memento back into its hiding spot in a box below an old floorboard under his bed. Just as he was about to slip into dreamland, he was jarred back to reality by a sound he was getting tired of hearing.  
“Cin-der-ell-o!!”  
“Get down here, you lazy slowpoke!”  
Rolling his eyes and sighing in sadness, he swung his feet to connect with the floor. Grabbing the sewing kit he suspected he needed, Sonic jumped down to the ground floor to endure another day of “heck on Earth.” 


	3. Chapter 2

Princess Amy’s ball was tonight and everyone in Dr. Robotnik’s household was busy, eagerly getting ready for the occasion.  
“Where the hell did you put my tie?”  
“I don’t have your tie!”  
“Yes you do, you stole it, didn’t you!”  
“I did not!”  
“Now, now, boys, I’m sure dear Shadow simply misplaced it. Why don’t you make Cinderello look for it?”  
“ _ **Cin-der-ell-oooo!**_ ”  
Well, almost everyone.  
Sonic huffed, dropping the pile of freshly laundered towels onto the floor and glaring at the black-and-red striped tie hanging on the banister. He snatched the offending cloth and moved to the living room, where Shadow, Silver, and Dr. Robotnik were putting the finishing touches on their outfits.  
Shadow scowled and yanked it from Sonic’s grasp. “Don’t touch that with your filthy hands, freak.”  
“See, Cinderello had it all along,” Robotnik grinned.  
Sonic rolled his eyes at Shadow’s intensifying glare. They always suspected him of stealing their things.  
“Don’t worry too much Shadow,” Silver said, “At least he can’t come with us to the ball.” The two of them snickered. Dr. Robotnik’s eyes twinkled in amusement as well.  
“Ah, that reminds me,” he said, turning to Sonic. “I trust you have finished today’s chores?”  
“Actually, I have!” Sonic replied with a defiant smirk.  
Robotnik smirked right back at him. “Splendid! Then I’m sure you’ll have time for one more chore.” He gestured to a large bowl sitting on the stones in front of the fireplace “I expect all the contents of that bowl over there to be sorted and disposed of accordingly by the time we return or there will be dire consequences.” His glasses glinted in the light.  
Sonic gulped. “Yes, sir.”  
“Father!” Shadow called from the door. “We need to go before we’re too late!”  
“Fine. It would be rather disappointing to miss our chance for a grand entrance,” the doctor hummed, stepping out the door after his sons.  
As the clopping of hooves faded into the distance, Sonic peered into the bowl. Hundreds of buttons and beads and grains of rice and tiny trinkets and baubles filled it to the brim. He had a lot of work to do, he realized, sighing. Before he began, though, he ran and got his emerald pin from his room. He was going to need its comforting glow tonight.

\---

An hour or two later, Sonic’s progress included dumping the contents of the bowl onto the wooden floor, the creation of small piles of each type of object on said floor, and starting a fire because he got cold. The blue hedgehog stood and stretched, sighing as his back gave a satisfying pop. He still had a long way to go, but he thought he deserved a break after all his hard work. He wandered to the window, opening it and breathing in the cool night air. Looking up at the stars, Sonic couldn’t help but wonder how the ball was going. Not that he was _jealous_ , but Dr. Eggman and the rest of his dear family piled so many jobs onto him that he barely had any time to let loose and have any fun. The only time he ever came close to that was when Dr. Eggman sent him at shopping in the main part of town and he could find his buddy Tails. Ever since he defended the kid from some neighborhood bullies a while back, the fox became attached at his hip every time Sonic set foot in the market. Sonic never minded; Tails was a good kid. Sometimes he was actually a bit jealous –Tails could go out and see the world if he really wanted to but Sonic was confined to this stupid house in this stupid town with his stupid brothers and stupid stepfather and –  
Sonic was so caught up in his rambling thoughts that he managed to trip over something and fall, hitting the ground with a grunt of pain. What had he tripped on? He craned his neck back and saw the overturned bowl by his feet. He smiled ruefully. “I’m losing my touch,” he muttered, pulling himself into a kneeling position. With a jolt, he realized he wasn’t holding onto anything anymore. He frantically looked around for where his emerald pin fell, until he caught a glimpse of something in the fire. Of course, it was the pin burning merrily in the flames. All Sonic could do was stare in mute horror as his most prized possession turned into a pile of ash.  
Because of his emotional turmoil, Sonic almost didn’t register the knocking on the windows.  
“Who’s there?” he called out, through the worsening lump in his throat.  
Suddenly the door slammed open. Hundreds of birds flooded the room. Sonic yelped and scrambled away from the fireplace just as all the birds converged onto where he just was. Peering into the ruckus, Sonic caught a glimpse of blond hair and a blue dress before everything vanished as quickly as it appeared, plunging the room back into silence.  
Walking closer, Sonic noticed that all the stuff he was supposed to sort was already separated into small glass jars. There were also some clothes folded into a pile, and resting on those clothes was Sonic’s beloved pin, looking brand new. Sonic picked it up, disbelieving.  
A knock on the door interrupted Sonic’s trance. He opened the door to find…  
“Hi Sonic!”  
“ _Tails?_ What are you doing here?”  
“I was sleeping in my alleyway when this girl came and gave me these clothes,” he gestured to the expensive-looking suit he was wearing, “and that carriage,” And Sonic abruptly noticed the fancy carriage sitting on the side of the road, horses and all, “and said that I needed to take you to the ball!”  
“Ok …” Sonic blinked. Go to the ball? Well, his job here at home was finished, so it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do. “Let me get changed.” He came back wearing a black tux, black shoes, pristine white gloves, and his blue pin resting comfortably on his left breast.  
“Do I really have to ride in this slow moving thing?” Sonic complained as he climbed into the carriage.  
“Sonic,” Tails giggled, “Not everything can go as fast as you.”  
“Hmm…touché.”  
With a snap of the reins they were off (at a considerably fast speed, Sonic noted). Making himself comfortable, the hedgehog found a crumpled up note in his back pocket. Reading it, Sonic nodded before putting it away again.

\---  
_Sonic,_  
You’ve been working very hard lately, and as a sound, capable fairy godmother, I can’t possibly go without giving you a reward!  
However, my powers have their limits, so be sure to be back home by midnight okay?  
Have fun~!  
-M.  



End file.
